Harry Potter and Unknown Mighty
by Hermione-Leia Skywalker-Potter
Summary: Chiara was just a normal famous teen age girl until she found out that everything in the Harry Potter books were true, right down to the spells. Once more her father is Lord Voldemort. Will Chiara chose light or will the dark side prevail.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own HP if I did why would I be writing fan fiction, I'd be writing the 7th book. I don't own Starbucks, Christina Aguilera, Hilary Duff or American Eagle. I don't even own the computer I'm working on, it's my dads

It was early Saturday morning when Chiara awoke with a start. She turned to look at the clock, crap she thought, when she realized what time it was.10:20 just got earlier and earlier each morning. She was supposed to meet her friend at the neighborhood Starbucks in 10 minutes. She had missed the last two months of school and she had to explain where she had been. When she thought about it, where hadn't she been? She had been recording the end of her CD (most of it had been done on Winter Break and at intervals during the year) and touring around promoting it. So far she had made stops in the US, Asia, Germany, Italy, France, and England.

The only person who knew about the CD was her Dad (her mom had died in childbirth) and some of his friends, but that was it. She was a very quiet person and didn't really like the idea of fame (she had 2 number one hit singles in three including the UK.) Critics had said that her voice revaled Christina Aguilera. Suddenly Chiara blinked realizing that she had been daydreaming, after glancing at the clock realizing that now she was down to 5 minutes. She raced out of her bed and grabbed her cell phone and called Sammy

"Samsie"

"Chiara"

"Hey,sorry but I think I'm going to be running late I woke up five minutes ago!"

"Don't worry, I was actually going to be late too. How 'bout we meet there in 20 minutes"

"okay see yah"

"bye"

Chiara raced to her bath room, grabbed her brush and started to brush her blonde hair. As she was looking in the mirror, she saw that maybe it was true. People said that she looked like Hilary Duff, just with blue eyes. She had been asked by some Hilary Duff fans for autographs. She felt bad to disappoint them, but some of them, even after they found out who she was, wanted her autograph. They said that they had bought her CD and loved it. She thought she was lucky to be born like this; people had plastic surgery and died their hair to look like her.

She put some mascara and lipgloss on quickly then went back to her room, grabbed a pair of jeans and her fav brown sweatshirt of American Eagle. Chiara found her keys, put her cell phone and wallet in her pockets then ran out the door. As soon as her feet hit the pavement, she realized she had forgot some thing very important. She turned around grabbed her skaters, put them on and raced to Starbucks.


	2. Chapter 2: Shopping

Disclaimer: Anything you recognize I don't own. Say thanx to the goddess JK Rowling. I kneel down before her.

This Chapter is dedicated to: Zarrco and KatrinaLee

**Shopping!**

Chiara made it to Starbucks with a few minutes to spare. She went to the counter, ordered her caramel frappicino, and grabbed a table to sit down. Moments later Sammy arrived.

"Chiara", she squealed, "I haven't seen you in ages."

"I know, what has it been, a couple months. I'm so glad it's summer." replied Chiara.

"Me too. Now I have a rumor that you might be able to squash."

"Well, I'll try to, what's the rumor?"

"You remember Nicky right?" then not waiting for an answer, Sammy continued " when he went to England about two weeks ago he listened to the radio and swore he heard your voice and then the Host said your name. Was he making that up or were you really on the radio?"

"Darn, I was hopping to tell you this later, but I guess now is better then later. I got a recording contract and for the last two months I've been touring around Europe and the US. I was planning to tell you later in time for my CD release party for Canada. I was hopping you, and some people from school would come."

"Oh my gosh, that is so cool. I knew you had a good singing voice. Since you invited me to the party I'll forgive you for not telling me before. When's the party? What should I where? Who else are you going to invited? Do you want to go shopping together?

As Sammy overwhelmed Chiara with questions, Chiara blanked out for a bit. Touring had been fun, screaming fans, stacked stadiums, but she missed her friends and Dad. Her Dad had recently been doing a lot of traveling for work, and couldn't be there all the time. Her Dad's name was Tom Devinette, most of his work was in London but she didn't quite know. Maybe he was a spy or something because he could never tell her much about what he did. All she knew was his job a lot of traveling and he made a fair amount of money. One of the few reason that it didn't bother her, was they had so much fun when he was home. They would go see movies, go shopping, bowling or just hanging out. One of their favorite places was the Chapters down the street from their house. When ever they went there her Dad would buy her a book. Her favorite book was Harry Potter. She even dragged her Dad to the movie and he made fun of it the entire time. According to her friends, that was normal behavior for fathers. Then Chiara fazed back into the present.

"Uh sure, do you want to go to Bebe and look for dresses?"

"Def, but when is the party?"

"It's a week from now, July 23rd" answered Chiara.

"Let's get a cab, I don't feel like walking. My treat"

"All right"

**After three hours of shopping**

"I promise this is the last store"

"That's what you said 8 stores ago" replied a very agitated and tired Chiara.

"Please then we can go home. Don't blame me, you bought your dress so quickly."

"Fine, but make it quick"

Chiara's dress was perfect for her, it looked like it was made for her body. It was a pale violet with white. Most of the dress was violet. The dress was a halter on the front and two straps criss-crossed on the back. It had an imperial waste line and below the waste-line the material flowed out, and seemed to move with her. The straps were white along with the waste-line material. The rest was a gauzy violet material.

"I found it, the perfect dress" cried Sammy.

It was a very simple black and blue dress, it was short and strapless.

"This is what took 3 hours!"

"Yes, it's amazing, I'm in love." Sammy said, as she danced around the small store looking fairly stupid.

"All right, now can we go?" asked Chiara.

"Yep" said Sammy as she paid for it.

"You wanna come over and hang for a bit?"

"Can't, gotta look after Micheal, little brothers are so annoying."

"Oh come on, he can't be that bad" said Chiara.

"He really is, 5 is when they start to act up. Damn I got to go, I was supposed to be home 10 minutes ago. See you later."

"Laters"

AN: Hopefully something w/HP will come in the next chapter. Please no flamers. Also you get a cookie if you figure out Chiara's last name in English. Please R&R.


	3. Chapter 3: A week later

**_AN: To some people this chapter may seem a bit vulgar in parts but I'm trying to make it sound like Chiara and her friends are actual teens. They will be grinding because that's what teens to so please no flamers. Also I reference Christina Aguilera's song by title just note they are her songs, but for the stories sake she (Christina) didn't sing them, Chiara did. _**

**Juls enix 23 – Thank you sooo much for reviewing, you got me started again, I'm sorry that it's not connected yet but it will make since in the next chapter. Also I may need some help not making her so mary-sue ish. **

**This chapter is dedicated to Juls enix23 And Zarrco (my rock)**

A Week Later

A flash of lights went off as Chiara, Sammy, and her friend Brody stepped out of the limo. They all look fabulous, Chiara and Sammy in their dress. They both their hair up and styled with wisps of hair falling out. Chiara had some blush, and light red, almost pink, lipstick on with tons of lip gloss. Her eye shadow was a violet colour. Sammy had basically the same make-up on with dark brown eye shadow on instead. The tones matched perfectly with Sammy's tan skin. Brody was wearing a blue and black suit. It was Armani, Chiara had it flown in from New York. Finally the Canadian premiere of the CD, the party was at the Spider club in Vancouver.

"Chiara, over here, we just want to ask you a couple of questions?" the reporters called out.

It seemed like they all wanted to talk to her, she didn't know which one to go to first. Luckily, Chiara's assistant grabbed her elbow and led her over to the first reporter. He was a handsome man who could have been between 20 and 25.

"Chiara, Matt Brown from Star Reporter. Is it true that you had a breast implants?"

Chiara looked at him disgusted. "No" she retorted viciously. Then she moved on to he next reporter. Fortunately, for the reporter and her, this one was nicer.

"What was your inspiration for Genie in a Bottle?"

"This was about a girl's coming of age story. She feels trapped and confused about love and what to do."

"Does this song derive from a life lesson?"

"No, I've yet fallen in love. There's always time so I'm not worried."

After almost a half hour of answering questions, Chiara finally moved on to the actual party. Sammy and Brody had gone into the party about twenty minutes ago so they were well into the party mood when Chiara joined them. Sammy and Brody were grinding and Chiara sort of just danced beside them. She knew that Sammy like Brody, and Chiara didn't want to interfere. She wasn't dancing by her self for long, being the guest of honour.

At the end of the night Chiara was pooped. She had been dancing for almost five hours straight, of course with bathroom and drinks (non-alcoholic) breaks. On the ride home, she had to drop Sammy and Brody off who were currently making out on the backseat of the limo. When she got to Sammy's house Brody volunteered to walk her to her door, then he would walk home.

When Chiara glanced at the clock in the back of the limo she realized that she would be home almost an hour earlier then she had told her dad. Oh well, she thought, if he's still awake we could talk for bit. It's not like he'd be upset. As Chiara climbed up the stairs to her house she saw that the door was unlocked, which was unusual for her dad to leave it unlock.

"Dad", she called hesitantly as she walked into the foyer. "Dad, where are you."

Chiara slowly walked down the hall, the light in the kitchen was on. She slowly walked into the kitchen. She almost had a heart attack when she saw a weird door like thing where the oven should have been. It was around six feet tall with a gate thingy in it. The gate thingy looked like an elevator, not necessary the best elevator but an elevator none the less. Every thing looked old, the metal looked rusted but fuctional. Cautiously Chiara went over to the door, she was extremely calm for someone who had just found an elevator/door in their kitchen. She went into the elevator, it was clear that her dad had gone down in the elevator, and she needed to go after him incase he was in trouble.

_**A/N Sorry for the shortness and I next chapter this will make sense I promise. Please no flamers, I'm fragile LOL.**_


End file.
